


Spn 15x03 Coda

by Ldrmaslaz248



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas's car is his truck, Coda, Dean is an ass, Episode s15e03 Coda, M/M, Mentions of Jody and Claire Novak, Spn 15x03 Coda, episode coda, spn spoilers, this episode made me emotional okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ldrmaslaz248/pseuds/Ldrmaslaz248
Summary: This episode made me emotional but the main reason I wrote this is because of a post I wrote on my tumblr.https://ldrmas.tumblr.com/post/188573159636/oh-oh-oh-no-no-i-got-one-better-can-we-have-cas#notesI got inspired by it and even though it's not my original note, basically the note is what happens after this. Plus I really wanted to write this happening. So Coda time!See ending for Notes





	Spn 15x03 Coda

It took a couple of hours but finally Sam realized that something was wrong. 

Granted he is mourning so it didn’t click right away but Sam eventually realized that it’s just too quiet. It’s too quiet in the bunker. He knows Dean would leave him alone after talking to him but even if Sam wanted to be left alone, he would have at least heard Dean and Castiel by now. The bunker didn’t hide sounds really well. 

Even if he wasn’t 100 percent paying attention, he would have remembered hearing them pass his door or at least yelling at each other by now. Instead the bunker was dead quiet and that was not right. That couldn’t be right. 

Sam got up from his bed and left his room immediately looking left and right to hopefully at least spot Castiel. He knew where Dean would be. There were only two places, either the library or the kitchen. Castiel on the other liked to pace and roam the long corridors so Sam swiveled his head trying to see their trench-coat friend.  
Just as Sam feared, there was nothing. No sounds of feet shuffling and no Castiel in sight.  
The younger Winchester rushed to the kitchen, knowing to check there first. It was rare that he was wrong but Dean wasn’t there, so he moved on to the library and found his brother sitting in a wooden chair. Dean was staring at the stairs and drinking his fourth glass of Bourbon, two bottles of beer were next to the crystal glass. 

“Hey.” Sam started as he walked into the room. 

“Thought you were crashing for the night?” Dean asked as he barely glanced at his brother and finally turned towards the table, looking away from the stairs. 

“No not yet, …hey, um, where’s Cas?” Sam noticed his brother pause for just a second then he finished his own bottle in one big gulp. Dean got up and collected the bottles not looking at Sam at all. 

“He left.” 

“What?” 

“I said he left, Sammy.” Dean raised his voice but still didn’t look at his brother. Sam squeezed his hands into fists. 

“Please tell me you’re joking.” Sam started slowly as he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. 

“Nope. He said we have each other and you know what, Sammy. He’s friggin right, we do have each other. It’s all we have ever needed to get the job done right. So, you know what, I’m glad he’s gone and I’m glad it’s just you and me again. We don’t need him.” Dean was too busy walking away from his brother to even realize that Sam had come up behind him. Sam spun Dean around and with all his body socked his older brother right across the jaw. 

“What the hell-“ Dean started but was cut off as another punch, this one with much more force, hit him one more time. He crashed to the library floor and the beer bottles smashed once they met the wooden planks. 

“You know exactly why I hit you, you gawd damn drunken idiot!” Sam roared and was about to kick his brother’s ribs but growled and stormed away instead. He headed to the garage cursing his own flesh  
and blood in every curse and in every language that he knew. 

Once he made it to the garage and slammed the door behind him, he took a deep breath. He was angry but who he was about to call didn’t deserve his anger. He pulled out his phone and began to pace as he punched in the number. Sam was sure he would go punch Dean again if their friend didn’t pick up. 

~ 

Cas hadn’t gotten too far. When he had left, he had at least taken his truck but even so, he knew he hadn’t gotten far. He had only just gotten out of their local town before stopping. He had no plan but also, he really didn’t have any energy to form a plan or even do anything. 

What he had just done, walking away from the Winchesters like that, walking away from Dean, that had been hard. 

His thoughts were cut off as suddenly his phone rang and vibrated in his pocket. He was already pulled off to the side of the road so he knew he should answer it. It could be a hunter asking him for help or even a rare call from Claire. He sighed as he finally pulled out the device and checked the caller id. 

It wasn’t a hunter or Claire but thankfully it wasn’t Dean it either. It was Sam. Cas bite his lip but right before the final ring he pushed accept and put the phone to his ear. 

“Sam, I’m so-“

“Don’t!” 

~

“Just Don’t.” Sam hissed as he paused in his pacing, silently relieved that Cas answered his call. “Don’t apologize, okay? You didn’t do anything wrong. Dean told me some of it, but we both know this isn’t your fault. What happened though? Why did you leave?” 

“Sam, I-“ Cas tried to talk but he was so tired. He didn’t know what to say nor what to do. He didn’t know how to explain what happened. How was he supposed to describe how he just left because they didn’t need him anymore?

“I just can’t anymore, Sam. Dean is done with me. He won’t forgive me, won’t even look at me. I’m-Sam, my powers are slowly fading. I’m useless and now Jack is fully gone and I…I just can’t have him hate me anymore. You and Dean have each other and you don’t need me anymore. There’s nothing more I can do and there is no more reason for me to be with you two. So I’m leaving.” 

“Cas, that’s bullshit.” Sam growled as he started to pace again. He heard Cas tried to argue but he wouldn’t let that happen. “Listen to me, Cas, we need you now more than ever. We lost everyone tonight. We lost Ketch, we lost Belphegor, and we lost…” He stopped and silently choked before continuing. 

“We lost Rowena. We lost enemies and friends tonight, Cas, but you wanna know what I was thinking about? I was thinking that we were so gawd damn lucky that you were still here. That you were able to climb out of that tear that you were able to stop Belphegor that you were returning home with us. Knowing that you were still here, helped me even return to the bunker. Then I come out and your gone. I was so mad. I punched Dean, twice.” 

“You punched Dean?” Cas asked gently, knowing he shouldn’t but couldn’t stop from worrying if the older Winchester was alright. 

“Yeah…” Sam laughed lightly. He knew it wasn’t funny, but he couldn’t help it. “Yeah, I did. I was just angry at him ya know. When he said he was glad you were gone I punched him right in the teeth because he friggin deserves it. But hey, I’m glad you left ya know after I figured out what happened. You should have left, at least him, a long time ago, Cas. The way he treats you, it just isn’t right. I’m sorry I wasn’t out there when that went down. You would have at least gotten to see me hit him.” Sam laughed and Cas silently smiled on his own end. 

Castiel felt just a tad bit better, now knowing that at least Sam understood why he did what he did. He also felt just a bit guilty that he didn’t say anything to the younger Winchester before leaving the bunker. 

“Cas, hey, anyway, are you okay? You took your truck, right?” Sam asked pulling them both back to their conversation. Sam glanced around the garage and noticed that Cas’s truck wasn’t in it’s spot. 

“I’m alright, Sam, and yes I have my car.” Cas answered as he even glanced around his front seat. 

“Did you take any of the fake credit cards, or your badges?” Cas bite his lip as he realized he didn’t have any of those things. He had taken his hunters box out of his truck and had put it in the impala. He hadn’t grabbed it again before leaving. He had just gotten into his truck and left. 

“No, I don’t.” He finally answered with a sigh. 

“Do you want to come bac-never mind, of course you don’t want to. Okay, listen, go to Jody’s place. I’m going to mail her some of our spare ones and I’ll send your badges too. That way you can do what you want, you can hunt or just lay low at a hotel or something.” Cas wanted to say that he didn’t need money for things like sleeping, eating, etc but at the same time he knew he should take them. If he didn’t use his powers to keep his car full of gas or his phone charged, then maybe he would keep his powers for a little longer. He may even have to start sleeping again soon. 

“Thank you, Sam.” He gently answered as he started up his car again seeing that he at least had enough gas to get to Jody’s. 

“You got it, Cas, and hey, promise me this. Promise me you’ll call me if you need anything. I don’t care about what Dean says or whatever, if you need me, just me not him, then you call, you got it? I know your going to be out there alone but this time you don’t have to be, ya hear me. If you need help I’ll always answer so promise me you’ll call.” 

“Sam, I…”

“No, no, no. I mean it, Cas. All I want to hear is you saying, ‘Yes, Sam, I promise to call.’ Say it to me or I’m getting in a car now and I’ll come find you myself.”  
Cas sighed but was deeply happy that Sam was at least showing that he cared. Castiel remembered the last time he had been fully human and been completely alone. It had been devasting to feel and even though he didn’t want to rely on Dean anymore, he didn’t want to go back to that alone feeling either. It would be nice to know that this time he walked out on his own but still had someone he could turn to if needed. 

“Yes, Sam, I promise I will call you if I need you.” Cas answered and Sam sighed out in relief. He didn’t want Cas to be out there without back up, and frankly he didn’t trust any other hunter to protect his friend.

“Thank you. Alright, head to Jody’s. I sent her a text that you’re coming so she’ll be expecting you and she’ll let me know that you showed up. The cards should be there in like two days. So, spend some time with Claire and then, just be careful out there, alright?” Sam asked kindly, as he opened up the Impala’s trunk and took out Castiel’s hunting box. Again, he really didn’t like the idea of their friend being out there alone but at the same time he understood. He knew Cas needed to be away right now. Needed to be away from Dean’s bullshit. 

“I will, Sam, and thank you, again.”

“You got it, Cas, drive safe.” Sam replied as they both ended the call with that. He held onto the box and sighed. It was going to suck not having Cas around, but hopefully after a few days Dean would finally apologize and Cas would be back. If not, Sam was more than willing to punch the daylights out of his brother again. 

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed and thank you for reading.


End file.
